peanutsfandomcom-20200223-history
Robot Chicken
Robot Chicken is a stop-motion sketch comedy show on Cartoon Network's Adult Swim. The series, co-created by Seth Green, features short stop-motion animated vignettes created with action figures, toys, and clay puppets of pop culture figures. References to Peanuts *In the episode "Vegetable Funfest", there is a segment called "The Time of the Great Pumpkin" that refers heavily to Peanuts. The Great Pumpkin makes an appearance after Linus summons him in a Satanic ritual, and eats many of the Peanuts characters. Charlie Brown manages to escape the Great Pumpkin and sees it destroyed by the Kite-Eating Tree. Meanwhile, those eaten are seen in Hell, literally dancing with the Devil (Sally is not eaten, but buried alive in Linus' grave because she refuses to leave him). This segment also depicts Peppermint Patty and Marcie as a lesbian couple (despite Charlie Brown preaching about Peanuts' "strong Christian overtones"), and Charlie Brown as kicking Lucy instead of falling for the old football gag, calling it revenge for "years of humiliation, b*tch!" He also complains that he can never understand the adults. In this segment, Rory Thost, who voiced Peppermint Patty in He's a Bully, Charlie Brown, voices Charlie Brown and Linus. *In the episode "1987", the segment "Snoopy's Back Problem" features Snoopy going to the doctor with a stiff back, and the doctor asks, what he has been sleeping on, a reference to how he sleeps on top of his doghouse. *In "Robot Chicken's Half-***ed Christmas Special", the segment "Misery, My Sweet Babboo" features Sally holding Linus hostage. She kills Snoopy when he attempts to rescue Linus. In the end, Linus strangles Sally with his security blanket, choking her then kills her with a lamp. This segment also states that Charlie Brown receives chemo, which is why he is bald. *In "But Not In That Way", the segment "Geography Day" shows different Peanuts characters getting assigned a different country. While Linus gets Italy and Lucy gets Russia, Charlie Brown sighs, "I got Iraq". *In "Saving Private Gigli", the segment "Deaf Parents", Charlie Brown and Lucy learn that all adults are deaf, which is why they never speak real words. *In "Beastmaster & Commander", the segment "Ren McCormack" features Ren McCormack (a character from the movie Footloose, with Kevin Bacon reprising his role) decides to join the Peanuts gang, and watches them dance the way they danced to Linus and Lucy in A Charlie Brown Christmas. He yells at them (especially Shermy) that they are simply repeating the same move over and over again. He then goes back to his own town because he is so fed up with them, only to find that while dancing is still allowed, Reverend Moore has gotten the school to reject the theory of evolution in favor of creationism, and Snoopy, out of anger, turns into the World War I Flying Ace, and shoots him. *Snoopy has also makes an appearance in "The Robot Chicken Walking Dead Special: Look Who's Walking". External links *[[wikipedia:Robot Chicken|Wikipedia article about Robot Chicken.]] *''Robot Chicken'' on the Internet Movie database. Category:Mentions and references